Meine heiße Liebe
by Kaliber23
Summary: Du bist die Erste, an die ich morgens denke, ..." Über wen singt Booth da? Oneshot um einen Ohrwurm loszuwerden.


Oneshot zu Meine Heiße Liebe von den Wise Guys - entstanden aus dem verzweifelten Versuch heraus einen Ohrwurm loszuwerden. Vergeblich.

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere von Bones, noch die zwei Lieder der Wise Guys (Lov'em!). Naja, eineinhalb sind von den Wise Guys. Und die letzte Hälfte (die Melodie, die ihr euch dazu denken müsst) gehört Michael Jackson.

Äh, Rodney L. Temperton? Wem auch immer.

Auch nicht meins.

Mist.

* * *

**Meine Heiße Liebe**

„Wo ist Bones?" Booth wandte sich an Angela, die ihm entgegenkam. Weil er Brennan auf der Plattform im Zentrum des Labors nicht gefunden hatte, lief er zielstrebig in Richtung ihres Büros.

„Ich glaub, sie ist in ihrem Büro. Fleißig am Schreiben." Sie drehte sich um und lief hinter Booth her. „Setzt ihr das, was sie schreibt eigentlich auch in die Tat um? Du weißt schon, das zwischen Andy und Kathy?"

„Nein." Booths Antwort ließ keine Diskussion zu.

Trotzdem erwiderte Angela, „Glaub mir irgendwann tut ihr das."

Booth verdrehte die Augen. Hörte das denn nie auf?

„Haben wir einen neuen Fall?" Mittlerweile hatten sie das Büro ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin erreicht.

„Bones, mitkommen," war alles was Booth sagte.

„Hallo, Booth. Schön dich zu sehen," erwiderte Brennan ungerührt. „Aber du könntest ruhig mit einer Begrüßung beginnen. Ich hab gehört das soll so Brauch sein." Erst jetzt hob sie den Blick von ihrem Bildschirm. „Also, warum unterbrichst du mich? Und ich erwarte eine sehr gute Begründung."

„Zwei Medizinstudenten haben auf ihrem Campus einen Schädel und weitere Knochen gefunden."

„Sind sie sich sicher, dass es kein Lehrskelett ist?"

„Ja. Deckel nicht abnehmbar. Keine Scharniere."

Brennan hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay." Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bürostuhl und griff sich ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche. „Lass uns gehen." Sie wandte sich an Angela. „Hol die Jungs." Dann wurde sie von Booth in Richtung Tür und Ausgang geführt – sanft, aber bestimmt.

Als sie im Auto saßen, Brennan wie immer auf dem Beifahrersitz, meinte Booth, „Weißt du, deine beste Freundin geht mir echt auf die Nerven."

„Was hat Angela jetzt wieder gemacht?" seufzte Brennan.

„Das Übliche. Meinte wir würden irgendwann das tun, was Kathy und Andy in deinen Büchern tun. Du weißt schon. Das, was wir nicht tun."

„Angela!" Brennan verdrehte die Augen, wie Booth es zuvor getan hatte.

„Wir müssen was tun."

Brennan nickte. „Was?"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich kenne da dieses Lied."

„Und wie hilft ein Lied dabei, ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen?"

„Das wirst du morgen sehen. Komm einfach etwas zu spät und bring mir einen Kaffee mit, von irgendeinem Coffee Shop." Er blickte kurz zu ihr herüber. „Du kannst ja zu Hause so lange an deinem Buch schreiben."

„Okay. Und wie hilft das?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen, Bones."

„Booth!" rief sie frustriert auf. „Du weißt genau, dass ich es hasse etwas nicht zu wissen."

„Das ist der Punkt."

„Bitte!" bettelte sie.

Booth seufzte. „Das Lied heißt 'Meine Heiße Liebe' und hat mit Kaffee zu tun. Mehr geb' ich dir nicht."

„Schön. Es gibt ja immer noch das Internet." Sie drehte sich zum Fenster.

Der Schädel an der Universität war zwar ein echter, gehörte aber zur archäologischen Sammlung, wie sich später herausstellte. Fall gelöst. Nichts für das FBI, sondern für den Dekan.

Booth und Brennan verließen das Labor um gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen. Booth achtete darauf, dass Angela sah, wie er Brennan mit der Hand in der Lendengegend nach draußen führte, während er ihr zu zischte ihm zu vertrauen.

* * *

Brennan kam am nächsten Morgen, wie mit Booth abgesprochen, später ins Labor, zu einer Zeit bei der sie sicher war, dass Angela schon da sein würde. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die zwei verabredeten Kaffee-Becher vom Diner.

Sie hatte das Lied gegooglet und wusste jetzt in etwa was Booth vor hatte. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln breit, das drohte in ein Kichern überzugehen, als sie sich Angela's Gesicht vorstellte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zubringen, bevor sie das Labor betrat.

Zielstrebig ging sie zu ihrem Büro, in dem sich Booth und Angela laut Booths Plan befinden müssten. Booth sollte ihr mittlerweile berichtet haben, dass sie Kaffee holen war und sicher jeden Moment kommen würde.

Durch die Scheibe sah sie Booth auf ihrem Sofa sitzen und Angela aufgeregt auf und ab laufen. Brennan holte noch einmal Luft und betrat ihr Büro.

Booth strahlte sie an und sofort fing er an zu singen:

„_Du bist die Erste, an die ich morgens denke.  
Die Einzige, der ich seit Jahren meine ganze Liebe schenke._"

Brennan lächelte und wurde leicht rot, nicht – wie Angela sicherlich vermutete – weil sie so verlegen war, sondern wegen der Vorfreude auf Angelas Reaktion.

„_Du hilfst mir durch den Tag,  
Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dir das so sag._"

Brennan bereitete sich auf einen Quietscher von Angela vor, der auch gleich kam, und hätte am Liebsten laut aufgelacht. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkler – vor Anstrengung das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„_Ich mag dich und deinen schwarzen Humor,  
Dein Temp'rament kommt mir so latino-americano vor._"

An dieser Stelle blickte sie vorsichtig von Booth zu ihrer besten Freundin, denn dies war die erste Stelle, an der ihr Plan auffliegen könnte. Aber Angela schien sich viel zu sehr zu freuen, um es zu bemerken. Plötzlich hatte Brennan ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihre beste Freundin so hinters Licht zu führen war unfair. Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie beruhigte sich damit, dass Angela sich wiederholt in Dinge eingemischt hatte, die sie nun wirklich nichts angingen.

„_Du bringst mein Herz zum Rasen,  
manchmal muss ich sogar blasen,  
denn du bist viel zu heiß...  
Meine heiße Liebe..._"

An dieser Stelle reichte Brennan einen der Kaffeebecher an Booth und stimmte mit ein. Ein Hoch auf das Internet. So hatte sie sich das Lied schon vorher anhören und wenigstens den Refrain einprägen können.

„_... Meine Tasse Kaffee,  
Wenn ich dich morgens seh,  
bin ich meistens noch im Koma._"

Brennan gab sich alle Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken um weiter singen zu können. Angelas Kiefer hing herunter und ihre Freude war Unglauben gewichen.

„_Doch dann riech' ich dein Aroma,  
schon bin ich frisch und munter  
und draußen geht die Sonne wieder unter.  
Guten Morgen, heiße Liebe._"

Brennan hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie lachte lauthals auf. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Ange." Jetzt fing auch Booth an zu lachen.

Endlich fand Angela ihre Sprache wieder. „Wessen Idee war das?" Sie drehte sich zu Booth. „Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass es deine war. Aber..." Sie sendete Blicke in Brennans Richtung, die hätten töten können. „... dass du mitgemacht hast, finde ich unglaublich, Bren."

„Tut mir Leid. Aber du bist uns beiden mit deinem ständigen Kuppeln auf die Nerven gegangen", brachte Brennan zwischen Lachern raus.

Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Strafe muss sein."

Angelas Gesicht hellte sich auf und auch sie musste jetzt lächeln. „Es ist schön, dich so unbeschwert und ausgelassen lachen zu sehen, Bren. Egal aus welchem Grund. Danke, Booth. Trotzdem werde ich an einer süßen Rache feilen." Angelas Augen funkelten. „Wie geht das Lied jetzt eigentlich weiter?"

Booth holte tief Luft und begann wieder zu singen, als er sich einiger Maßen beruhigt hatte:

„_Sie nennen dich im Fernseh'n liebevoll „die Krönung",  
für mich bist du viel mehr: dein Koffein ist die totale Dröhnung,  
die ohne Frage reinhaut  
und meine Magenschleimhaut  
ist genauso weg wie ich.  
Manchmal mische ich dich auf mit saurer Sahne  
dann wirst du plötzlich kreidebleich und blass und ich ahne:  
saure Sahne wird ja klumpig,  
darum guckst du auch so grumpig  
und dann schütt' ich dich ins Klo..._"

Brennan holte tief Luft und stimmte wieder mit in den Refrain ein. „_Meine heiße Liebe..._"

„_Ich trinke dich in Amsterdam, New York und in Berlin,  
Milch und Zucker oder ohne, aber nur mit Koffein  
Du bist nicht gut für mich, aber gut für mein Adrenalin_", führte Booth in einem rhythmischen Sprechgesang fort.

„_Meine heiße Liebe..._" Dieses Mal sang Angela den Refrain zusammen mit Brennan, während Booth einen Schluck von seiner heißen Liebe nahm.

„_Dallmayr, Tchibo, Jacobs 'Café au lait'  
sind okay, doch ich steh mehr auf Dritte-Welt-Kaffee,  
der kostet mehr, ist aber fair, so weit ich das seh'._"

„_Meine heiße Liebe_", sangen Brennan und Angela.

„_In dreißig Jahren bin ich hoffentlich schon Opa,  
und dann fahr' ich mit dem Zug quer durch Europa  
und trinke jede volle Stunde einen großen Pott Mitropa._"

„_Meine heiße Liebe_", eine dritte Stimme stimmte ein in den Gesang. Es war Cam, die in durch den Gesang und das Lachen zu Brennans Büro gelockt worden war.

Booth lächelte, als nicht er sondern Cam das Lied sprechsingend zu Ende führte:

„_Ich trinke dich in Amsterdam, New York und in Berlin,  
Milch und Zucker oder ohne, aber nur mit Koffein,  
Wenn es sein muss, auch mal gerne mit 'nem kleinen Schuss Benzin._"

„_Meine heiße Liebe_", sangen Booth, Brennan und Angela ein letztes Mal, bevor alle Vier wieder anfingen zu lachen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das Lied noch kennst, Booth", sagte Cam.

„Warum sollte ich es vergessen? Es ist doch _so_ wahr." Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kennst du eigentlich schon das neue Album? Mit der Acapella-Version von 'Thriller'?"

Cam schüttelte den Kopf. „Einmal hören, für immer Fan?"

Anstatt zu antworten fing Booth wieder an zu singen und dabei in seinen Bewegungen Michael Jackson zu imitieren:

„_Doch es ist Schiller! Schiller schreibt  
so schrecklich kompliziert  
und manchmal geradezu blasiert.  
Ja, es ist Schiller! Schiller macht  
mir Sterbenslangeweile. Ich les' jede Zeile dreimal!_"

Brennan zog die Stirn kraus. „Was hat Schiller mit Thriller zu tun, abgesehen davon, dass die beiden sich reimen?"

Alle lachten.

„Bones, du brauchst dringend einen Fernseher."

* * *

That's it. Meine erste (fertige) Fanfiction.


End file.
